


Who Do You Love More?

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Guns, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Murder, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Whumptober Day 2 - Pick Who Dies
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968862
Kudos: 11





	Who Do You Love More?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU here where Peter is older (18+), and while there's nothing explicit, the relationship between him and both Super Soldiers is referenced/implied. Theoretically it can be read as either an intense friendship/closeness, or as an actual romantic relationship.

"I can't do this, please don't make me choose!" 

"Pick one, _Spiderman._ " the faceless Hydra agent says, managing to make the name sound like a slur as he spits it out, "Pick one, or lose them both." 

Peter lets out a sob, looking at the two men in front of him desperately. How could he possibly pick between two of the greatest men that he's ever known? Steve gives him a small smile that's meant to be reassuring, but the blood on his chin ruins the attempt. 

"Who deserves to live? The relic from a bygone era, or the brainwashed murderer?" The agent taunts. 

"Petey, sugar, look at me for a minute." He says in a strained voice that's barely louder than a whisper. Peter looks at him, willing back the tears as they make eye contact, and he can tell that the soldier is only moments away from crying himself. "Save Steve. The world needs you and Cap. It don't need me." 

"Buck-"

"No, no, lemme finish. I shoulda died when I fell off that train back in '43. I've been livin' on borrowed time since then, and it's finally the end of the line for me." 

Peter flicks his gaze over to Steve for a minute. He's silent, but his lower lip is wobbling and he's little more than a minute away from crying himself. He says nothing in response - for all the shit that Bucky was capable of talking, and for everything Steve has said and done since finding out that he was still alive, not a single word of it is false. The blonde gives a slight nod, as if giving him permission. 

The silence is interrupted by the sound of a bullet being chambered. "This is touching and all, but I'm getting impatient. So I'm gonna ask you again boy, who do you love more?"

"Steve." He sobs out, feeling his heart shatter in that moment as he stares at Bucky desperately, as if trying to commit every line in his face to memory. The Hydra agent merely lets out a dark chuckle. The minute it takes him to raise his weapon and pull the trigger. The bang of the shot is deafening, shattering the silence. 

Bucky and Peter can only look on in horror as bright red spreads across Steve's shirt. 


End file.
